coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9141 (12th April 2017)
Plot Tim spends the night on the sofa and takes Rosie to task for not taking the matter seriously. Sally puts on a cheerful front but Tim tells her he's not supporting her continuing council business. Michelle returns from seeing Carla. Steve and Robert see her arrive in a taxi. Jenny makes an appointment to see Michelle in her role as wedding planner, oblivious to the fact that Johnny is in some physical discomfort and can't button up his shirt. David has an appointment with the solicitor of a recently-deceased customer, Mrs. Moss, as she's made him a bequest in her will. Maria goes with him. Anna refuses an advance on her wages from Roy. Michelle makes up with Robert and they agree they're good mates. Toyah brings Leanne up to date on the situation with Peter and the police. Leanne has her doubts about continuing IVF with Peter under a cloud. Sally goes to the Town Hall to give a talk at a LGBTQI charity event. Her confidence is thrown when she sees a crowd awaiting her with no barriers between them. Michelle notices that Johnny is not himself at the wedding planning meeting in the bistro. Tim stresses to Steve about Sally. Steve persuades him to go to event and to make sure she's okay. Michelle gets Johnny on his own and, reading his discomfort as wedding nerves, assures him it's normal to have second thoughts. A furious Jenny overhears her. Sally struggles to maintain her composure in her speech and stumbles over her presentation. Tim turns up and sees a young woman taking photos and posting them online. He follows and demands the phone from her. Jenny rails at Michelle and sacks her. Tim is grabbed by a security officer as his altercation with the woman turns physical and the police are called. Michelle confides in Robert that she has no pub to run and no wedding clients and doesn't know what to do. He has an idea. Toyah sneaks into the cafe flat to speak to Ken, trying to convince him of Peter's innocence. At the police station, Tim is told that the woman's dad works for the charity that Sally was promoting. Robert tells an annoyed Leanne that he's going to take Michelle on as maternity cover. David's bequest is a dog - also called David - and £20,000. Tim returns home, having been given a caution. He refuses to apologise to Sally who breaks down in his arms, admitting that her stalker has won and she's giving up the council business. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Martin - Howard Ward *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *Woman - Lucy Rafton *Security Officer - Callum Arnott *Police Officer - Steve Cooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Town Hall - Main chamber and side room *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *The scenes in Weatherfield Town Hall were recorded in Manchester Town Hall. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim attempts to expose Sally's stalker at a Town Hall event, but when he stamps on the suspect's phone, it remains to be seen whether he's got the right person; and David is remembered in the will of a late client. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes